Girl by the window
by babiiboo316
Summary: This story is about young girl who becomes a prisoner in her own home since her parents thought it'd be easier to live this way. Though the only thing she can ever do over the years is watch the outside world from her window. Until one day she stumbles across an old memory of a boy she knew as a little girl. Now when she sees the boy again what's going to happen ?
1. The lookout into the rain

blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLong ago there lived a girl who always looked out her window and watch time fly by her as she grew older. On this particular day the weather was lighting and thundering with the pouring rain. The rain could be heard as it hit the glass of the window as well as it hit the roof of the house. Nothing on this day was abnormal except the girl had a dream about a boy. She couldn't help but think about the boy through the day as she watched it rain from the window. She felt she knew him yet, it was impossible since she never left her house. Though this dream she felt so vivid and almost alive that she needed to see the boy once more again. As time went on during that day she seemed to stumble across an old memory she had locked away in her mind so long ago. It was no wonder the boy seemed to be alive to her because he was. She had met the boy long ago before she was never allowed to see the outside world again. The boy was her best friend in the world and his name was Sasha. Sasha was someone whom she'd spend all her time with when she was young. Then came the tragic day she would no longer be allowed to leave into the outside world forever. Jess was diagnosed with a rare skin disorder that made her highly sensitive to the sun. Her mother and father thought it would be better if she never left the house again as long as she lived with this disease. No doctor try as they may could figure out how the name of this rare disease. She longed to be outside and feel the weather of the world but her skin was far to sensitive to let her wonder outside freely. As time went on she was allowed to see Sasha inside the house and they were still best friends. Until one faithful day she was told that Sasha was no longer welcomed in the house. Jess was so distraught over the whole incident she ended up forgetting Sasha and everything. She eventually blocked him out of her memories and her heart./strong/p  
/blockquote 


	2. Freedom for the first time in years

**Little did she realize that she would cross paths with Sasha again. One day after many years of dealing with imprisonment which her parents had given her Jess had had enough. While her parents trusted her enough to leave her alone at the house she decided to take a chance and leave the house for one night. Jess knew that after her parents had gone out to dinner she could roam free outside for a few hours. She only had one detail that she had to keep in her mind after she decided this plot was the sun had to be down. Jess had been dying for a chance to feel the nice breeze against her skin again. Now was her chance. As she saw her parents drive off down the street she made sure there was no one around to see her. She finally got dressed and put on a jacket she thought that she'd never get to use. After dressing she shook in excitement to open that door and feel the cold crisp air of fall. She turned the knob of the door and walked out for the first time in ten long years. As the door slowly the scent of fall hit Jess' nose for the first time in years and she happily welcomed it. The wind though cold also graced her delicate and sensitive skin which see adored. Never in her life in the longest time did she ever think she could feel so happy and elated with the just the scent and feel of the breeze. She stepped down the stairs and made sure the door was closed behind her. When she had made sure everything was locked and secured she went on her first adventure as a teen. Everything to her was the same as she remembered before she was left inside all the time. The only thing she felt something missing from this excitement. But she couldn't put her finger on what exactly was missing. Jess walked down the path that lead away from her house and wondered on to the street she'd not seen in the longest of times.**


	3. Meeting all over again

**She felt a sense of freedom just walking down that same old street that she grew up at only from the inside of her house. As she walked down the street Jess saw the old playground that she had always played at when she was young. Jess decided to walk into the park and decided to sit on the swing and have some fun. As she sat on the swing Jess decided to walk into the park and sit on the swing and just have some fun. As she sat on the on the swing Jess felt the lovely breeze caress her delicate skin. She felt that she wanted to ride the swing that she hadn't ridden since she was a small child. Jess than took her position to jump off the ground and while this happened she felt the rush. Jess had finally felt a rush of joy and freedom that she hadn't felt since she was little. The wind blew in her face and she welcomed it with joy and happiness. She even started to laugh and scream out in sheer joy. In the distance walked a boy who was about Jess's age and slightly taller than her. As he walked down the street he could hear giggling coming from the park that he hadn't heard in a long time. The boy ran to the park and saw what the source of the giggling was. He smiled at the sight in front of him. It was of Jess his best friend in the whole world. Sasha had changed so much and was amazed how beautiful she had gotten in the last ten years. He watched in amazement how much joy she had as she swung in the air. Sasha ran to the other swing and started to swing with her and laugh. When Jess saw him she smiled and felt her heart rush in sheer joy as she remembered her dream. Though Jess couldn't figure who this boy was all she knew was she wanted him there and enjoyed his company. Sasha on the other felt his heart beat a million times faster when she smiled at him. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to find her outside away from her parents. He wanted nothing more than just to hold on to her. But that would have to wait until they were done riding the swings together.**


	4. Happy to see and Remember you

**He couldn't wait to for those swings to stop so he could embrace his very best friend that he hadn't forgotten all those years. Jess watched Sasha with wonder as he was swinging next to her. She felt close to him for reason she yet couldn't remember. Finally, Jess had stopped swinging and wanted to rest from her excitement. Sasha had seen she stopped and he also stopped. As the swing moved forward he leapt off it and landed on his feet. He turned on around and looked straight in her crystal blue eyes that made his heart speed up faster. Jess stood there at the swing amazed at what he had done. Her eyes opened wider in pure amazement than it hit who it was she was looking at. She remembered that face that would bring her sheer joy. She jumped off the swing she was at and ran toward him at full speed to just hug him tightly. Sasha smirked as he saw her remember him and stood his ground as she came at a full charge to hug him. He was so excited to see her remember him that he just opened his arms completely to grab her. Jess felt her heart beating strongly in her chest as she ran toward her best friend. She made a loud clashing noise as she crashed her body into his. Sasha couldn't wrap his arms around her any faster as she crashed into his arms. He smiled knowing it was really her and not the dream he had been having for the longest time. It was a mutual feeling on Jess's part as well. She felt her heart calming down as she was cradled in his embrace and she was able to hear his heart beat racing. Sasha was consumed with joy that he tilted her head up and kissed her lips passionately and not letting her go. Jess was so surprised that she just kissed him back pressing her small body into his. He gladly accepted her as he pulled her closer to him in his strong embrace. As they finished their kiss he smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked in his eyes and blushed as she noticed his beautiful bright gray eyes and smiled.**


End file.
